disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Foxworth/Gallery
Images of Jenny Foxworth. Animation Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg|Jenny's limousine Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg|Jenny reading Winston her parents' letters Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|Jenny continues reading the letters Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3378.jpg|Jenny becoming sad when she finds out her parents won't make it home in time for her birthday 1 Oliverandcompany_0475.jpg|Jenny becoming sad when she finds out her parents won't make it home in time for her birthday 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3400.jpg|Jenny sad Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3415.jpg|"What was that?" Oliverandcompany_0505.jpg|Oliver found by Jenny in her limo Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.jpg|Jenny's home Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.jpg|"But look at the poor thing. Winston, he's half starved." Oliverandcompany_0519.jpg|"They won't mind. Really." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873724-768-432.jpg|"Don't worry, kitty." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873744-768-432.jpg|"I'll take care of you." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4060.jpg|Jenny preparing a special meal for Oliver while making a mess in the kitchen Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5883985-768-432.jpg|"Nonsense." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg|"He'll love this." Oliverandcompany_0578.jpg|Jenny making Oliver a special treat: "Oeufs a la Jenny avec Cocoa Krispies." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884062-768-432.jpg|Jenny preparing Oliver's special meal 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884068-768-432.jpg|Jenny preparing Oliver's special meal 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884072-768-432.jpg|Jenny preparing Oliver's special meal 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Jenny follows Winston while Georgette walks into the kitchen Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg|"Oh, Georgette. I see you've met Oliver." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884104-768-432.jpg|Jenny, Georgette, and Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4253.jpg|"Isn't he cute?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4257.jpg|"I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884105-768-432.jpg|Oliver accepted into Jenny's family Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884302-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver during her piano practicing lessons Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg|"I gotta practice now, kitty." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Jenny petting Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4416.jpg|Jenny practicing... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|... until she hears Oliver playing a discordant note Oliverandcompany 0621.jpg|Jenny singing Good Company while Oliver tries to help her with her piano practice Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4440.jpg|Jenny flipping to a next page Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg|Oliver getting Jenny's attention Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4476.jpg|Jenny playing "Peek-a-Boo" with Oliver during Good Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884406-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a small boat Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884412-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver playing with fences Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884416-768-432.jpg|Jenny greeting people they pass by Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884418-768-432.jpg|Oliver does the same Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884422-768-432.jpg|The people they were greeting Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884423-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver feeling good after greeting people Oliverandcompany_0643.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in Good Company Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884430-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver eating strawberry ice cream Jenny and Oliver in a horse carriage.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a horse carriage Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884440-768-432.jpg|Jenny buying Oliver's bowl and name tag collar Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884443-768-432.jpg|Jenny giving Oliver's name collar Oliver loves Jenny-1-.gif|Oliver loves Jenny Oliverandcompany_0658.jpg|Jenny and Oliver getting ready for bed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884486-768-432.jpg|Jenny snuzzling her nose with Oliver's Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4701.jpg|"Good night, Oliver." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4721.jpg|Jenny going to school Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg|Jenny returning home Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.jpg|Jenny looking for Oliver while Georgette exercises Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901184-768-432.jpg|Jenny looking for Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5582.jpg|Jenny finding Oliver's disappearance a bit weird: "That's funny." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg|Jenny asking Georgette to help her find Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg|Jenny still looking for Oliver while Georgette walks to the kitchen Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg|"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg|Jenny finds Fagin's ransom note Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901199-768-432.jpg|Jenny reading Fagin's ransom note Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901211-768-432.jpg|Jenny realizing Oliver's been kidnapped Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5691.jpg|Georgette coming to Jenny in her time of depression Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901215-768-432.jpg|Jenny mistaking Georgette's snickering for crying Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901379-768-432.jpg|Jenny following Fagin's map Oliverandcompany_0865.jpg|Jenny realizing she's "lost" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg|Jenny asking for directions from Fagin; only to accidentally spook him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917400-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg|"I can't. I'm lost." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg|"I came to find my kitty." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6235.jpg|Jenny and Fagin unnoticeably being watched by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg|"I even brought this to get him back." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917482-768-432.jpg|Jenny shows Fagin what she's only got to pay to get Oliver back Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg|"I know." Oliverandcompany_0900.jpg|"And what kind of a person would steal a poor, little kitty?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg|"It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Jenny crying, thus, making Georgette sad and regret her early actions concerning Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Jenny and Georgette about to leave... Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6387.jpg|... not before Fagin calls her Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Jenny coming to Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6398.jpg|Jenny hoping Fagin found Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6400.jpg|Fagin about to show Jenny Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917536-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver happily reunited 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917537-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Oliver happily reunited 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg|Jenny tries to escape Sykes with Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg|Sykes kidnaps Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6534.jpg|Sykes tying Jenny up Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Jenny surrounded by Sykes and his dogs Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917580-768-432.jpg|Jenny held hostage 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg|Jenny noticing Oliver and the dogs on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6709.jpg|Jenny rejoiced a bit Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg|Sykes keeping an eye on Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg|Oliver and the dogs watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917639-768-432.jpg|Jenny held hostage 2 Oliverandcompany_0997.jpg|Oliver getting reunited with Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6842.jpg|Oliver and the dogs with Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg|Rita trying to chew the ropes off of Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg|Einstein bringing over the crane's handle to Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Jenny and the company about to be rescued by a crane Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917718-768-432.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by the crane 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by the crane 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by the crane 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917722-768-432.jpg|Jenny and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg|Jenny worried when she is cornered by Sykes and his dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg|Jenny and the company hopping on Fagin's scooter Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937246-768-432.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg|Jenny falling after Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter Oliverandcompany_1065.jpg|Jenny trapped on Sykes' car Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937272-768-432.jpg|Sykes grabbing Jenny in order to pull her back in Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Jenny calling for Fagin's help Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|Sykes reaching for Jenny Oliverco20-10-1-.jpg|Jenny tries to get away from Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Jenny free with Oliver and Dodger's help Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937334-768-432.jpg|Jenny saved by Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7243.jpg|Einstein helping Fagin and Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7306.jpg|"Oliver?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg|Jenny and the company running to Dodger and Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.jpg|Oliver shocked to see Oliver not moving Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937345-768-432.jpg|Dodger handing Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937367-768-432.jpg|Jenny thinking Oliver is dead Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937369-768-432.jpg|Jenny hearing a soft meow from Oliver Oliverandcompany_1106.jpg|Jenny becoming happy when she realizes Oliver is alive Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937372-768-432.jpg|Jenny happy to see that Oliver's alive Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937379-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliverandcompany_1118.jpg|Jenny's birthday party Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937406-768-432.jpg|Oliver, Winston, and the company at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.jpg|Jenny blowing her 8 birthday candles Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937447-768-432.jpg|Jenny's birthday gifts by Dodger and the gang 288372 large.jpg|Jenny thanking the dog-gang for the gifts Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7573.jpg|"Bye, Mr. Fagin, and thank you." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937457-768-432.jpg|Jenny's good-bye to Fagin 566px-Oliverandcompany 1184-1-.jpg|Jenny and Oliver Oliverandcompany_1185.jpg|Winston, Jenny, and Oliver all saying goodbye to Fagin, Dodger, and his buddies Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg|Jenny and Oliver saying goodbye Concept Art jenny-1.jpg|Concept design of Jenny by Glen Keane jenny-2.jpg|Concept design of Jenny by Glen Keane jenny-3.jpg|Concept design of Jenny by Glen Keane Miscellaneous and Merchandises Jenny Foxworth DLP.jpg|Jenny at Disneyland jennypin.jpg|Jenny with Oliver pin Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe Foxworth, Jenny